


Open House

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henrik is a wonderfully overdressed dad at an open house and Harrison (Hilary) Knight is the attractive history teacher that absolutely does not make Henrik weak in the knees when he chuckles or gives him his lopsided grins. Not at all.</p><p>AU where everyone is plain and boring and never went pro at hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open House

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have another chapter, maybe three more at most.

Henrik can't decide between the heather grey waistcoat or the navy blue jacket. The waistcoat is fantastically tailored and impeccably made, but for the life of him, Henrik can't find any ties that match. The jacket is a staple, simple and well-stated, but feels overly dressed for the open house. It is only a high school function; most parents will probably show up in yesterday's t-shirt and flip flops. But, Henrik never passes up an opportunity to make use of his favourite formalwear that's only a tad outlandish for the courtroom.

" _Pappa,_ " a voice calls from the doorway. It's Charlise, standing with her arms crossed and leaning against the doorway, "go with the vest. You never get to wear it in court. And besides, it's going to be, like, ninety degrees. You'll thank me an hour in." 

"Always the voice of reason, _min kära flicka_ ," Henrik chuckles as she helps slide the waistcoat over his shoulders, reaching up on her tip-toes to do so.  

"What would you ever do without me?" she replies drily, giving her dad a small smirk. 

"Die of indecision, most probably." Henrik says back in the same tone. Charlise breaks into a wider grin, and pats him on the back. 

"I'll be in the car. Don't spend too long primping, you'll make us late." Charlise proceeds to dash off down the stairs, eyes glued to her phone as she does so. Henrik chuckles, thinking of how stereotypical of a teenager his daughter has become.  

He decides to forgo the tie (it's warm, his faux pas is excusable) and follows his daughter down the stairs.  

* * *

The open house is just how Henrik expects it to be. Parents and spouses and sisters and brothers, some wearing beach clothing, others making half-attempts at looking presentable. Henrik feels almost out of place, with his tailored suit and smartly polished brogues. But still, he almost enjoys the envious or admirable looks he gets from fellow parents.  

A voice over the intercom tells all the people milling about the cafeteria to move to their child's first period class. Charlise somehow finds her way back to Henrik, and pulls him in a direction. 

"Who first?" he asks as they speed down the hall. 

"Mr. Knight's. He's my history teacher. He's awesome." She pauses for a moment, debating, "and probably available." 

Henrik arches an eyebrow at his daughter.  

"Oh God, I didn't ask him! That would've been weird. Beyond weird. But, I did notice that he doesn't have a ring." 

"Okay, the man's not married. But I'm sure he's dating someone, if he's as awesome as you say. And besides, I'm not looking for anyone new."  

Charlise narrows her eyes. "I know about your eHarmony profile." 

"How did you find out about that?" Henrik blurts. 

"You left it open on your laptop, Captain Discreet." 

Before Henrik can say anything else, they've already reached their destination. Mr. Knight is engraved into a royal blue plastic plaque beside the door and the door itself is covered with sticky notes. He doesn't have time to read them before he's pulled into the classroom by his daughter. 

A man is standing in the corner fiddling with his computer. When he hears the door open and close, he spins to face them. 

Wow. Henrik is stunned slightly, to say the least. The man -Mr. Knight, probably- has a messy coif of brown hair, seemingly unstyled yet laying in a perfect pattern of unruly. The sleeves of his black dress shirt are rolled up to his elbows and his gold tie hangs slightly loose from his neck. Even with the dark colours of his shirt, Henrik can see the musculature underneath, toned and slightly bulging out of his clothing. He gives Henrik a charming, lopsided smile and walks over, offering his hand.  

"I'm Harrison Knight, your daughter's history teacher. But you probably already know that," Harrison gives a deep chuckle, sending shivers down Henrik's spine. God, was Harrison a gorgeous man. 

Henrik takes his hand and shakes, "Henrik Lundqvist." He smiles warmly.  

"I have to say sir that your daughter is an absolute pleasure to teach. Unlike most of the kids, she actually speaks and participates in class. Charlise also has lots to say after class as well," Harrison winks at Charlise, who looks mildly betrayed.  

Henrik laughs a deep and full laugh, the kind of laugh that you only laugh when you're exclusively happy. It's been a long time since Henrik has been exclusively happy.  

Just as he's about to reply, another family walks in. Just his luck.  

Harrison smiles apologetically, "Well, duty calls. It was great to meet you, maybe we can talk for a bit after 'class', yeah?"  

At this point, all the adorable/funny/sexy things Harrison has done has turned Henrik into an incoherent mess, so he only nods and stumbles back to desk next to the one his daughter is in.  

"Somebody's got a crush..." Charlise sing-songs.  

Henrik only sunk back further in his seat. _Harrison Knight will be the death of me_ , he decides. 

**Author's Note:**

> Henrik calls his daughter "min kära flicka" which means "my dear daughter" in Swedish.


End file.
